Picture of you
by Rashida091
Summary: Maura's young sister is in danger will she be found in time. will Hoyt be of any help?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - Rizzoli & Isles belongs to TNT. Borrowing the charcters please R&R**

Jane went down to the morgue for one last file for the night and to say goodnight to her best friend who she hadn't seen since lunch she was sometimes dissapointed about not seeing her as much as she'd like... "Hey Maura" Jane greeted her walking in holding her coffee "Hey Jane I'll be with you in just a minute" the M.E replied.  
>Maura walked over and handed over the file she needed.<p>

"So any plans tonight Jane? It's Friday and I'm stuck working till late"

Jane wanted to sigh but answered her friends question "I met this guy earlier after having a chat with Ma, he asked me for a drink tonight"

"Oh hope you have a nice time" Maura said as she felt a little twinge of jelousy run through her and she turned back to the body she was working on.

"Yeh he seemed nice his name is James, You here much longer tonight?" Jane asked

"Yes another autopsy after this, and a couple more tests to run"

"Ok I'll see you Monday morning then? I'll bring coffee"

"Sure, Jane take care"

They said their goodbyes and Jane headed towards the elavator.

Jane opened the door to her appartment and Joe Friday came running barking excitedly to her and Jane scooped her up in her arms "Hey baby mama missed you" 'Jane said as she filled up Joes bowl with the dogs food and watched as Joe tucked in and headed for the bathroom.

Jane then went in her room and opened her closet and chose a nice black dress that Angela bought her after looking in the mirror and thought she looked acceptable she headed out to her car and headed towards the bar James was meeting her not that far away.

Jane parked her car and walked inside and spotted Jamie at a stool and he smiled towards her

"Hey Jane what would you like?"

"Just a beer thanks"

After they had their drinks they chatted for a while and Jane excused herself to go to the ladies room.

Jane looked in the mirror ..he is nice she thought .. and applied a little more lip gloss before heading back she did'nt usually like dressing this girly the detective thought and almost chuckled at herself. As Jane opened the door Jamie was there and he smiled again, that smile Jane thought was familiar and he shoved Jane back into the ladies room making sure no one saw.

TBC

_A/N Please let me know what you think_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - as of previous chapter. Please R&R**

Frost headed down towards the morgue "Maura?"

"Yeah .. Is everything ok?"

"It's just that I needed to ask Jane something and she's not picking up, that's unusual for Jane.. she hasn't contacted you has she?"

"No I'm sorry" with that Frost headed back to the elevator.

Maura finished what she was doing as her shift was over with now anyway and followed frost.

Stepping off the elevator Frost went over to Korsak with Maura in tow

"any luck?" he asked

"No Maura has'nt heard from her either" Frost told Korsak as he tried her cell again

"I would'nt worry to much maybe she just crashed out and turned her phone off " Korsak added

"she was meeting a guy for a drink after work" Maura told them...

Jane went back and hit the wall of the bathroom of the club after James shoved her

"What the hell is your game?" Jane asked irritated as she kicked him flying into the door and grabbed her bag

"Looking for this?" he got up as he spat a little blood from his mouth as he wiggled her gun at her and smirked.

The smile .. Jane paused as she remembered a flashback..

_**"I wanna get my gun ( a smirk at her ) put in your mouth .. and pull the trigger**_" Jane said at one point

"sonova.." Jane muttered

Jane slowly started walking backwards as he pointed her gun at her

"Jane Jane Jane this don't have to be this hard you can just lay back while.."

"Your forgetting one thing" Jane shouted as she pulled up her dress a little and pulled out another gun attached to her thigh

"Never go unprepared" she grazed his shoulder with a shot he let out a scream and she ran past him through the door and he went after her clutching his shoulder.

Jane ran outside and grabbed her phone when it started ringing again she saw it her was her brother Frankie

"Jane.. you ok?"

"yeah is Korsak and Frost there?"

"yes and Maura I'll put you on speaker" Frankie told her

"guys I need you to run a name through for me, I was just almost attacked by the guy I met up with I think he's realated to Hoyt.."

"Whats the name Jane?" Frost demanded

"all he said his name was Jamie" Korsak typed it in and the four of them of them were stunned

"what? "Jane almost shouted

"Jane" Frost answered "his name is Jamie Hoyt he's Hoyts son."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - As of previous chapters**

**A/N hope you all like the next one.**

" Son? " Jane asked shocked

" Boy.. did not see that one coming " Frost added confused

" where are you now ? " Frost demanded

" Jane! " Maura called when there was no reply

" I'm ok, I was just checking he wasn't around before I got to the car " Jane was practically running now

" We're coming over to your appartment and getting it watched till we figure this thing out" Frost told Jane before he hung up and Maura closley following

Jane pulled up and hurried to her appartment, sighing she shut the door and grabbed a beer out of the fridge and tried to relax with Joe Friday on the couch.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door and she grabbed her gun just in case

" Jane open up it's just us " Maura shouted

Jane opened her door and was greeted by Maura and Frost , as she bolted her door back up her cell rang

" Rizzoli "

Korsaks voice could be heard through the phone

" Jane, we got some patrol cars watching but is there somewhere else you can go? this nut probably knows where you live "

Jane groaned knewing he was right " ah come on again? "

" Jane ... "

" ok I'll sort something and let you know go get some rest Korsak you sound tired i'll be alright"

" Be safe " Korsak said as they hung up.

" Jane it would be for the best to lay low for now " Frost pleaded

" She can stay at my place " Maura said quietly .. she was worried..

" That ok ? " Frost asked picking up Joe Friday and handing her to Maura

Jane just groaned again and headed to her room to get some things whilst Maura saw Barry out.

The drive to Mauras was slow and Maura could see Jane was in a little distress and resisted reaching out and holding her hand she almost did'nt realise Jane had pulled up in her drive

Maura unlocked the door and put her keys and bag on her table as she walked to the kitchen.

Jane took her Jacket off and placed it on the back of the couch.

" Oh , yeah hows the turtle? " Jane chuckled

" Tortoise, he's doing fine " Maura smiled feeding Bass a strawberry

Jane and Maura settled down for the night watching a movie both just happy and contennt they were spending time with the other. Afterwards Jane said goodnight and retreated to Maura's spareroom so exhausted she curled up sleep overcame her.

The next morning Maura and Jane were in the kitchen making coffee and breakfast before going to work as they sat down at the table Jane shifted uncomfterbly in the chair

" What's wrong ? " Maura asked concerned

" My back , dang thing aches like mad "

" Oh.. Jane I have to apologise the bed in the spare room must be not upto much anymore I'll have to replace it i've been meaning to since last year "

" Maura it's ok i'll be fine it's not that bad look at the time we best get going"

" oh right " Maura said as she got up and followed Jane out.

It was a suprisingly slow day all things considered so Jane asked Maura to see a movie after work and eventually headed home we should do this more often Jane thought driving back.

It was getting late when they got back to Maura's and she could tell Jane's back was still bothering her

" Jane I'm so sorry about that damn awful bed take mine tonight and i'll have the couch "

" Maura it's ok I can't kick you out your bed I'll be ok on the couch "

" don't be silly Jane you need a good night rest "

" Ok ok at least keep me company for a while? "

" sure " Jane and Maura headed to Maura's room and Jane lay next to her on the bed and she saw Maura look over at her

" Your back still ache? "

" a little " Jane smiled lazily

" would you like a massage ? I think I can help "

Jane's stomach fluttered a little

Jane rolled over onto her back and Maura reached over to her bedside cabinet and pulled out some lotion. Maura opened the bottle and Jane heard a little squeese as Maura put a little on her hands and began to rub Janes shoulders. After a minute she heard Jane moan but Jane just hoped she did'nt notice but Maura's touch made her moan a little again as her talented hands moved down her back

" hmm that feels so good "

Maura grinned as she continued she applied a little more cream and carried on for a little longer than Jane expected not that she was complaining... when she was done she lay back down next to Jane and Jane glanced over at her

" I'm sorry I got you into this all this crap "

" Jane.. it's not your fault and I don't mind you being here at all "

" I havn't had many best friends I should thank you for putting up with me all this time I mean when I ramble people can think i'm a little annoying"

" Maura I don't think your google talk is annoying I think it's kind of cute you can talk google to me anytime"

" besides " Jane continued I was just thinking how I needed to get you a gift after all this is over for putting up with me "

Maura leaned in and kissed Jane just a little brush against her lips at first and pulled back and could'nt look at jane too worried she did'nt feel the same and made a big mistake.

" Jane... I.." Maura was cut off by Jane kissing her and Maura made the kiss more passionate by asking to allow her tongue in by gently biting Janes bottom lip and she quickly allowed entry.

Jane pulled back and gently got on top of Maura and started kissing her neck and was rewarded when Maura gasped


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - as of previous chapters please R&R**

Jane awoke with Maura still asleep in her arms soon after she saw Maura starting to wake but still had her eyes closed Jane grinned and moved a little futher down the bed.

" Jane... " Maura called out sleepily

" time to wake up Dr Isles " Jane told her as she kissed her way up Maura's stomach and started nuzzling her neck.

Jane then sat up and Maura rubbed her eyes and sat up and stared at Janes chest and Jane giggled

" see something you like ?"

" Yes.. I mean .. " Maura started rambling " Come have have a shower with me " she asked as she kissed Jane

Jane agreed quickly and she and Maura got up and got ready for work.

Later that afternoon Jane held two coffees as she went down to suprise Maura in the morgue. She smiled as she thought of Maura as she stepped off of the elevator.

" Hey " Maura smiled

" Hi " Jane replied kissing her cheek

" wanna walk Joe Friday with me after work "

Janes phone then rang and Jane quickly put her coffee down

" Rizzoli "

" Jane you better come see this and Maura does" Frost told her quietly

Maura saw the look on her face " sweetie, what's wrong "

" er, Frost wants us to see something upstairs " Maura took hold Janes hand as they headed towards the elevator.

Jane went ahead of Maura when the doors opened and saw Frost standing at his desks

" It looks like Hoyt has struck again, " Frost told them as a picture of a young couple appeared on the screen.

He continued " Cassie and Steve Andersen , bodies were found about fifteen minutes ago just got the call from Korsak, we gotta go.

_Home of the Andersens_

Jane pulled up and she Frost walked over and ducked under the crime scene tape

They walked through the door and Maura went over to the couch where the Steve was laying and Cassie was one the floor about two feet away from him

" Why ? why would he do this to them ? " Maura was beside herself and Jane was by her side quickly

" Because he's sick scum Maura "

frost came over sighing " A neighbour found them bringing a package over that went to his by mistake, poor guy threw up all outside".

" We better go talk to him , you okay here " jane asked Maura she nodded and Jane gave her hand a squeese before she headed out.

Frost knocked on the door " Boston police department pleade open up sir "

The door opened and Jane spoke up " Mr Reynolds "

" Mark, please you'd better come in "

" Mark I'm sorry what you saw today can you tell us what happened " Jane asked as they both sat down on the couch opposite the chair Mark sat.

" I went over to take their package and nobody answered but today is their day off from work , they work together Cassie is a professional photographer quite the talent actually I've seen some of her amazing work. Steve works at the store she works at too does odd jobs and develops pictures so I thought something was odd I peeked through the window.. thats when I spotted them

" Do you know why someone would do this? any one with a grudge? "

" no i'm sorry they were such nice people , I hope you catch whoever did this "

Jane offered him a small smile " How long have they lived next door to you?

" About 2 years ,they were in the process of adopting "

" really ? "

" Yeah they were kind enough to let me know , they were unable to have children of there own. I'm sorry I couldn't be of anymore help.

" do you know what agency they went through? " Jane inquired

" I just know they were adopting a little girl from St Marys children's centre across town "

" I think I know where that is " Frost told Jane

" Thank you for your help " Jane said as she and Frost got up and shook his hand before they went.

Twenty minutes later Frost pulled up infront of the huge building and they both walked in

A kind elderly lady with a smile walked out of the office " Detective Frost and Detective Rizzoli ? "

" yes mam " Jane replied as she and Frost shaked her hand and walked in her office.

" My name is Josie I got your message I think I know why your here such a tragedy that happened "

" Yes very, we would just like to ask a couple of questions to see if anything could help the investigation " Frost assured her

" of course "

" roughly How long were they into the process? " Jane enquired

" oh almost there " she smiled sadly then continued " A seven year old was going to become their daughter little Angelica

" Is there any information on the biological parents " Frost asked as he took notes

" only the names , but we cannot access them right now our computers are under maintenence for an hour would it be okay if I get there names to the station later "

" we'd appreciate that thanks " Frost said as they both rose and shook her hand as they left.

Jane and Frost drove back and Jane went back to see Maura

" Hey " she greeted Maura with a kiss on the lips

" Hey sweetie , have a good day ? "

" we spoke to the poor guy who found the victims seem liked a nice couple who were going to adopt from St Marys

we're expecting a call from the women who works there with a little more info "

As if on cue, Kosak called Jane saying frost was on a call and Jane headed up with Maura who needed to hand a file in upstairs

When Jane and Maura came to Frost's desk he put the phone on speaker

" did you manage to find the name of either of the birth parents of Angelica? " Jane asked

" oh yes..The father is Patrick Doyle "

" what " ? Jane asked in disbelief "

" Is something wrong detective? " Josie asked

Maura just looked stunned as did Korsak and Frost.

" It could be a different Patrick Doyle " frost said

" who's the caseworker that was on the Anderson's adoption? " Korsak asked

" someone recent James Donavan

" Sonava! , Jane hit her disk with her fist

" Is there a picture of her in her file ? " Korsak asked.

" Yes detective I will scan it .. is something wrong? "

" sorry mam this a police matter, but we appreciate your co operation "

" I understand sir "

after a moment a photo of a young girl with blonde pigtails came upon the screen.

" That's your sister Maura " Korsak said softly

" where is she now ? " Frost asked Josie over the phone

" with Mr Donavan to meet another couple but he should of been back by a while ago and i am defintly now worried "

" What ? Maura asked freaked out " get her back ..now she practically shouted at the lady over the phone"

" Josie we need all of his contact details this man is not who you think he is "

" of course sir, right away " Frost wrote the contact details quickly

" I want to come with you, " Maura told Jane

" no please stay here I don't want anything happening to you stay with Korsak please we got this "

Maura nodded and just sighed still reluctant

"We'll find him " Jane said as she kissed her girlfriend's hand and followed after Frost

Once they were both in the parking lot they saw a enevlope on Janes windshield Frost grabbed it and opened it up

" er.. I think you need to see this" Frost said as held up the note for Jane to see

" tick tock , times running out -J- "

" I think we need to pay hoyt a visit " Jane said through gritted teeth

Tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Jane and Frost walked into the prison where Hoyt was held and Jane got the creeps but didn't let it show.

Frost sat down and Jane stood near behind him as two guards bought in Hoyt and dragged him into a chair. He had the usual smirk Frost wanted to smack of his face.

As he sat he briefly held his hands up for Jane to see still smirking when he put them down she thought back how satisfying that was for her not to mention the flare.

_Jane holds her foot down on Hoyt's arms as his hands are clasped together as he lays on the ground injured, she points the gun at his hands and shoots ,she then looks at him_

_" we match .. "_

" so we know the devils spawn is out there " Frost shot at him.

" Don't know what you mean detective "he replied folding him arms infront of his chest and sinking back in his chair.

" Does the name Patrick Doyle mean anything to you ? " Frost asked already knowing the answer

" I was hoping to get even with him one day, looks like someone is doing the job for me " he answered real smug.

" You know I didn't think even a scumbag like you would wanna harm a kid .. " Frost muttered

" oh yes Dr Isles sibling, real shame they may have to pay for their fathers mistakes "

**At the morgue**

Maura was sitting wiping a tear away from her face the picture of the girl was still on the screen when she heard something being slipped under the door.

Maura walked towards the door and saw a envelope with her just her name on the front in big letters and she hurried to find Korsak.

Where is he ! ? Jane almost screamed at him

" Jane Jane take it easy, my boy left a couple of clues for you , and you'll get new ones along the way .. " Jane went for him and Frost had to jump up and grab her and Hoyt continued...

" I never said he was going to make it easy for you .. " he laughed as Frost was still trying to restrain Jane.

" Be good Jane or you won't get the first " he giggled and Frost really wanted to deck him.

" Listen you peice of crap, if he as so much harms a hair on that child's head you will regret it for the rest of your sorry days believe me "

" even breathes on her and he is a dead man " Jane added

" you better start talking.. now " Frost demanded

" all in good time.. all in good time " Jane would of thought he had a death wish if he wasn't so dimented she was about to explode but luckily the ringing of Frost's cell made her snap out of it.

" It's Korsak, Maura's a little shaken .. an enevelope was just delivered to her "

Hoyt looked up at them and his smile made them scowel and Jane told the guards to take him back and they hurried back to her car.

**TBC**

**_A/N Next chapter will have an appearence by Paddy Doyle and Constance Isles._**


End file.
